<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound of Silence by carmypen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436268">The Sound of Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen'>carmypen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions, Pokemon Sword and Shield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Camp Nanowrimo, Drabble, Father Figures, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, Bede was used to silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede &amp; Rose | Chairman Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sound of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a personal Camp NaNoWriMo challenge to write one drabble every day for the month of April. Today’s prompt is “Sound of Silence.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bede won his first battle on his first day of trainer school.</p><p>He grabbed his phone and texted Chairman Rose (technically Chairman Rose’s secretary, but same thing really). </p><p>He heard nothing back.</p><p>One day, during the Gym Challenge, Bede collected 30 Wishing Stars. Once again, he texted the Chairman.</p><p>No response.</p><p>Five days later his Solosis evolved into a Duosion. He texted again.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Even as a new gym leader; interrupting the Champion Cup. Bede heard nothing. He didn’t even see an interview on TV. </p><p>But that was alright. By that point Bede was okay with the sound of silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>